A Yanderella Story
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Sepeninggal Byakuya, Rukia tinggal dengan ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya. Ia sering disiksa, dicaci-maki, diperintah-perintah, bahkan diancam diusir dari rumah jika tak mencari uang untuk mereka. Mencuri dan membunuh adalah pilihannya. Ya, pribadinya yang ceria telah berubah menjadi dingin dan kasar./IchiRuki for #IchiRukiDay and #FTiL/Oneshot/Historical Romance/alilbit edited!/RnR?


Bulan setengah purnama telah tergelincir lebih dari atas kepala. Malam telah larut. Pria ber-_hakama_ biru tua itu masih meneguk _sake_ dari cawan yang dipegangnya dengan sekali teguk. Ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya—lebih tepatnya, ia masih terjaga dan kedua bola matanya menatap lamat-lamat _kashai_—berlian biru yang sangat indah dan tak banyak orang yang memilikinya. Cahaya dari tiga lilin besar itu cukup untuk penerangan ruangan Pria itu.

Seulas seringai tampak di sudut bibirnya. Hampir saja ia ingin tertawa meledak mengingat keberhasilannya merampas harta beberapa penduduk Kiyama.

"Dasar rakyat bodoh!" umpatnya tak jelas. Ia mengambil botol _sake_ yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya lalu menuangkan ke dalam cawan dan hendak kembali meneguk minuman memabukkan itu dengan sekali teguk.

Belum sempat pria itu melepaskan cawan yang menempel di bibirnya, secara tiba-tiba cahaya tiga buah lilin di ruangan itu mati. Dengan gerakan cepat, sebuah benda amat tajam menembus tepat di jantungnya. Bola matanya terbelalak. Kata yang ingin diucapkannya untuk berteriak tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia ingin memekik, ia ingin melawan; tapi tubuhnya amat kaku untuk digerakkan. Sepersekian detik kemudian, tubuh kekar itu roboh, menghantam _tatami_ dengan posisi menyamping. Cawan yang ia pegang jatuh dan menggelinding, kemudian berhenti di dekat mata kaki seseorang yang hanya terlihat siluetnya.

Sosok itu menarik _katana_ yang sukses membuat Sang Pria terkapar tak berdaya. Ia tersenyum puas, penuh kemenangan. Pria seperti itu memang pantas ditiadakan dari muka bumi. Tikus-tikus busuk yang hanya bisa menindas orang-orang lemah.

"Kau, memang pantas menerima semua itu." Ia mengambil beberapa batu _kashai _dan mengambil kantung berisi keping uang logam dan tembaga. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum sinis lalu berbalik, melangkah menghampiri _fusuma _bermotif ular besar yang diyakini sebagai penunggu mata angin—naga. Detik kemudian ia menggeser _fusuma _itu lalu melangkah pergi karena telah merasa cukup mengambil harta Pria itu—yang ia tahu dengan pasti dari mana harta itu berasal. Ia pergi, meninggalkan seorang Pria yang telah mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, menjadikan kematiannya secara misterius. Seperti bangsawan lain yang menindas dan memalak rakyat-rakyat kecil.

Itulah pekerjaannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, itulah yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mencari penghasilan. Mencuri dari seorang penindas orang lemah baginya bukanlah sebuah kejahatan—mereka memiliki uang lebih dari sekadar cukup. Membunuh itu adalah bonus bagi kelakuan-kelakuan busuk mereka.

_Pulang ke rumah, huh?_

Terlintas bayangan ibu tiri dan saudara tiri di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecut, mendecih pelan. Kalau saja rumah yang mereka tempati bukan rumah peninggalan ayahnya, mungkin saja ia telah pergi meninggalkan perempuan-perempuan terkutuk itu.

_Che. Sudahlah._

Baginya, masih ada waktu untuk membalas semuanya.

**…**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's. (Unfortunately) I don't own it.

**A Yanderella Story** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

An IchiRuki fanfiction

Dedicated for **#IchiRukiDay #FairyTaleinLove**

AU, Historical, based on Cinderella story, romance, alilbit edited

**…**

Ia mengaitkan tali kekang kuda coklatnya pada sebuah kayu yang ada di depan kedai minuman yang tak sengaja ia lihat. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu masuk, membuka tirai yang menutupi pintu. Iris lavender miliknya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan untuk melihat kondisi orang-orang. Penuh dengan tawa membahana dan dentingan botol-botol _sake_ yang sesekali beradu dengan botol _sake_ lain—bersulang entah karena apa. Ia terpaksa berhenti sejenak karena kerongkongannya terasa kering akibat menempuh perjalanannya sejak dini hari tadi sampai sepagi ini dari awal-awal kawasan Kuroyama. Ia pikir, ia bisa meminum _ocha _sekaligus beristirahat sejenak.

Pandangannya mengamati pengunjung di sini. Meja-meja itu kebanyakan diisi oleh pria-pria ber-_katana_ yang tersampir di _hakama_ mereka.

"Sudah kubilang _ronin _itu tak ada apa-apanya! Lihat! Dia terkapar seperti itu olehku!" Seorang pria menunjuk _ronin _yang terbujur kaku di lantai kayu ruangan ini. Pengunjung di sana bergidik ngeri melihat kerusuhan beberapa menit lalu akibat ulah pria itu. Tak ada yang berniat membantu, mereka mendiamkan karena tak mau terlibat.

"Hahahaha."

Tawa merebak dari pengikut pria itu disertai dengan botol _sake _beradu. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang memukul-mukul meja kayu di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, pria ber-_hakama _hitam itu menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdiri, disusul dengan beberapa pria lain di belakangnya bak pengekor Sang _Ronin_.

Pria itu menghampiri meja pengunjung di dekatnya. Sontak, raut wajah keterkejutan dan ketakutan berbaur jadi satu. "Cepat keluarkan uangmu jika kau tak mau mati mengenaskan saat ini juga!" titah pria tersebut. Mau tak mau dan dengan berat hati lelaki itu menyerahkan kantong kertas berisi uangnya pada sosok menyeramkan di hadapannya. Apa daya, ia hanya rakyat biasa yang tak membawa sebilah _katana _pun.

_Tch! Bisa-bisanya memalak pada orang-orang lemah, _batinnya, hanya memerhatikan. Ia kemudian menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di tempat ini dengan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah meja kosong, memesan segelas _ocha_ lalu menyeruputnya pelan-pelan.

Perseteruan bodoh itu masih saja berlansung. Tapi ia tak peduli; itu bukan urusannya sama sekal. Merasa dahaganya telah hilang, ia membayar dua keping perak untuk _ocha _yang telah diminumnya. Ia berjalan tak memerhatikan arahnya menuju meja melalui _ronin _yang sedang memalak itu. Tak disengaja, ia menubruk tubuh kekar Sang _Ronin._

"Akh!" pekiknya spontan dengan nada pelan. Sedikit rasa sakit mendera pundaknya.

Sang _Ronin _mendelik tak suka. Tatapan tajamnya itu berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan ketika melihat orang yang ia tabrak ternyata hanya seorang gadis mungil berbaju hitam dengan _katana _mungil tersampir di pinggang.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu dan menatap tajam dengan bibir kanan sedikit terangkat ke atas. "Perhatikan jalanmu, hei gadis manis," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada menggoda—membuat Rukia mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada lelaki itu seolah berkata, _Tch, dasar lelaki pengecut_.

Tak terima dengan tatapan menantang dari Rukia, lelaki itu menarik _hakama _hitam Rukia kuat-kuat. Sontak tubuh mungilnya terangkat ke atas. Tapi tatapan gadis itu segera melunak, iris lavender-nya sedikit berbinar. Ia melepas diri dari cengkraman pria itu lalu merapikan _hakama _yang dipakainya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak berjalan dengan benar." Kepalanya menunduk tanda ia meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pria itu tertawa meledak. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia dengan masih tertawa.

"Hahaha. Tentu kumaafkan! Tak mungkin aku tega pada gadis manis sepert—" Pria itu menatap Rukia dengan bola mata terbelalak—hampir keluar.

"—_uhuk_!"

Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Rukia tersenyum, menarik _katana_-nya yang bahkan masih terbungkus sarungnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri gadis itu menusuk titik vital lelaki itu dengan sekali hentak, hentakkan yang bisa membuat jantung berhenti berdetak.

"Itulah balasan yang pantas untuk lelaki sepertimu," bisiknya. Semua yang ada di kedai itu melongo; dengan mata melebar saking tak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka—mereka semua tak berkutik.

Rukia meninggalkan kedai itu, memacu kudanya tanpa ada seorangpun dari komplotan lelaki itu yang mengejarnya.

_Benar-benar pengecut. Tak tahu diri._

**...**

Suara arak-arakan Kekaisaran berasal dari hutan Aoyama terdengar dari arah berlawanan dengannya yang memacu kudanya hendak kembali ke Midoriyama. Arak-arakan itu sepertinya masih jauh, namun perlahan kuda-kuda yang ditunggangi para pengawal tertangkap oleh penglihatan Rukia. Ia melihat ada tanda kekaisaran di panji-panji yang dibawa para pengawal. Lamat-lamat, ia menatap tandu berukuran lumayan besar yang berada di tengah-tengah. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Yang Mulia, pikirnya.

Seberkas kenangan terlintas di pikirannya tentang masa lalunya yang bisa dibilang cukup cerah ketika Ayahnya masih menjadi Tabib Kerajaan. Namun ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan berbagai perasaan dan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Ia tersenyum getir, menepuk bagian belakang kuda yang ditungganginya dengan agak pelan—ia ingin kuda itu berjalan cepat namun berhati-hati.

Deg

_Perasaan aneh apa ini?_ Ia menarik tali kekang yang digenggamnya, menghentikan langkah kudanya, lalu ia menyipitkan matanya untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Ada yang tak beres, namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati arak-arakan itu dengan sedikit menyingkir ke arah kanan. Ia memutar otaknya, memikirkan sesuatu. Jarak dari hutan ini ke pusat Kuroyama masih cukup jauh. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang membahayakan Yang Mulia? Ia tak tahu pasti.

Ia melihat benda berkilauan. Gadis itu mengencangkan tali kekang kuda yang ditumpanginya. Kuda itu sedikit meringkih lalu memutar arah langkahnya menuju dua buah cahaya berkilau yang sekilas tertangkap sudut matanya—di samping kiri, agak ke timur laut.

_Siing_

_Trang_

_Trang_

Rukia berhasil menangkis dua buah _shuriken _dengan _katana _miliknya. Namun yang tak ia duga sebuah anak panah melesat dari arah barat menancap pada kuda di barisan depan arak-arakan, mengundang kericuhan pasukan di sana. Rukia mendesah pelan. Ia telat menyadari bahwa mereka bukan hanya seorang, namun ada lagi di seberah barat yang menunggangi kudanya dengan kecepatan amat pelan.

Sementara kuda-kuda itu meringkih dan pasukan yang menumpanginya berusaha menenangkan kudanya, lagi, Rukia menajamkan penglihatannya, mencari darimana _shuriken _itu berasal.

_Tch, sial. _Ia tahu orang yang melesatkan sebuah panah itu telah memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan ialah mengejar orang yang telah melempar _shuriken_ itu.

Kuda putih di depannya ia kejar. Sekarang jaraknya dengan orang itu—ia asumsikan orang itu seorang lelaki—hanya terpaut kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Ia melemparkan tiga buah _kunai _mengarah pada orang itu dan salah satunya sukses menancap di pundak dekat dengan lehernya. Namun lelaki itu mengabaikan luka yang didapatnya dan mempercepat laju kuda putihnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Harus Rukia akui ia tak bisa mengejar lelaki itu.

_Aku tak mungkin menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain-main dengan lelaki sialan itu. Tch, perempuan jalang itu pasti tak sabar menunggu._

Rukia memacu kudanya kembali ke jalur yang biasa dilalui untuk kembali ke desa tempat ia tinggal.

_Semoga Yang Mulia bisa kembali ke Istana._

…

"Oh! Anak perempuan _Kaa-san _tersayang telah pulang! Anjing manis, mana uang yang kaudapat?"

Rukia mendecih, ia menatap tajam ibu tirinya yang memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Lengan kiri wanita itu bertengger di pinggang sedangkan lengan kanannya terulur meminta hasil yang didapatkan Rukia.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rukia mengeluarkan kantung uang dari sakunya lalu ia lemparkan—dan sukses mendarat di dekat kaki wanita itu. Ia melengos pergi melewati wanita itu yang memandangnya penuh amarah.

"Dasar perempuan tak tahu diri!" Wanita itu menghentikan langkah Rukia, menjambak rambut pendeknya yang dikucir asal-asalan.

"Tch! Lepaskan! Dasar perempuan jalang!" balas Rukia tak terima. Ia menatap wanita sialan itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

_Plak_

"Kau berani melawanku? Hahahaha!"

Rukia memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan. Cukup. Ini sudah melampaui batas kesabarannya.

_Siing_

Sebuah _katana _dengan cepat mengayun melewati pipi wanita itu. "Diamlah jika kau masih ingin hidup."

Darah merembes dari luka di pipi wanita itu—refleks wanita itu mengusap pipinya dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Rukia, umpatan-umpatan mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Rukia mengangkat sebelah bibirnya.

"_Kaa-san_! Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang berlari menghampiri wanita itu. Ia menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tak suka.

Rukia mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. "Che. Urusi wanita jalang itu." Bersamaan dengan perkataan yang diucapkannya, ia melayangkan sebuah _shuriken _yang tepat menancap di lantai kayu di depan dua perempuan itu. Mereka mengumpat, ingin membalas namun tak bisa karena mereka tahu sendiri itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawa mereka.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya—lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar yang seharusnya dijadikan gudang karena terlalu kecil dan sumpek. Ingin sekali ia membunuh dua perempuan keparat itu. Tapi, tak bisa. Mereka perempuan licik yang memasang senyum bak malaikat kepada warga sekitar. Jika saja ia membunuh mereka, apa kata tetangganya? Apa kata orang-orang?

Seandainya Ayahnya tak dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai tabib kerajaan, mungkin ia masih tinggal di Istana Kerajaan. Seandainya Ayahnya tak menikah lagi dengan wanita itu, mungkin hidupnya tak akan seperti ini. Seandainya Ayahnya masih ada, mungkin ia tak akan diperlakukan bak pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Seandainya ...

... cukup.

Walaupun seribu kali berandai-andai, semuanya tak akan mengalami perubahan.

**...**

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Beberapa hari lalu hingga saat ini ia merasa ada yang memata-matainya. Dan percobaan membunuhnya seperti tadi siang yang ia alami bukan kejadian yang pertama kalinya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia belum mengambil alih Kerajaan Kurosaki setelah kematian ayahnya tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang jika ia mati terbunuh—atau dibunuh—pewaris takhta akan jatuh ke pamannya.

Bukan. Bukan bermaksud ia meragukan pamannya. Hanya saja, ia merasa sikap pamannya itu agak aneh. Memang terlihat baik di hadapannya, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki itu yang kadang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri itu.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam bak mandi pribadi tertutup di kelilingi tembok besar di tengah-tengah taman terbuka—menunjukkan langit di malam hari—yang mengepulkan uap panas. Kehangatan air itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuhnya setelah perjalanan ke Kerajaan lain untuk bernegosiasi suatu hal.

_Siapa yang menangkis _shuriken-shuriken _itu? _Pikirnya. Ia dapat mendengar desingan _shuriken _sebelum sebuah anak panah menancap di kuda yang mengangkut tandu kerajaan. Walaupun samar-samar, ia juga mendengar langkah kuda yang saling berkejaran semakin menjauhi pusat kota.

"Yang Mulia, ada surat dari Penasihat Kerajaan." Suara seorang pelayan dari luar ruangannya membuat kelopak matanya terbuka dan membuyarkan pemikirannya.

"Masuk dan simpan saja surat itu di atas meja," jawabnya.

Suara pintu geser yang dilapisi emas dan perak mewah terbuka. Disusul suara langkah kaki pelayan itu dapat didengar olehnya. "Saya mohon diri, Yang Mulia."

"Sampaikan padanya saya akan membalasnya besok pagi."

"_Ha'i._"

Ichigo sedikit menengadah melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang. Dedaunan berayun-ayun di bawah cahaya berkabut yang berasal dari obor yang diletakkan di sekitar taman mengeluarkan suara gemerisik yang khas. Ia memejamkan kembali matanya, menenangkan diri.

_Mengapa aku tiba-tiba teringat padanya? _Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Senyuman miris terukir di bibirnya.

_Entahlah_. Ia menghela napas, sedikit menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Ichigo telah beranjak dari pemandian air panasnya, membaca sepucuk surat dari Penasihat Kerajaan.

_Mencari pasangan?_ Ia tersenyum getir. Surat itu kurang lebih berisi saran padanya agar segera mencari wanita yang akan dijadikan permaisurinya. Ia tahu, dulu, sebelum ayahnya meninggal, ayahnya menyuruh Ichigo untuk menikah setelah ia menginjak usia dua puluh. Dan sekarang ini usianya telah melebihi dua puluh tahun—dua puluh satu.

"_Hei Ichigo, bukankah cincin bunga yang kubuat ini begitu bagus?"_

"_Huum. Tapiii ..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_... aku akan memberimu sebuah cincin yang lebih bagus lagi."_

"_Cincin seperti apa?"_

"_Cincin yang tak ada duanya di seluruh Kerajaan ini."_

"_Oh ya? Kapan?"_

"_Setelah kita dewasa nanti."_

Bayangan masa lalu terngiang di pikirannya. Sungguh konyol jika ia memikirkan semua itu saat ini. Membuat janji yang entah bisa ia tepati atau tidak membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Ah tidak. Luka di hatinya memang telah ada sejak lama—sejak gadis kecil teman sepermainannya dulu harus meninggalkannya ketika ia beranjak pada usia lima belas tahun.

_Bagaima kabarnya ia saat ini? __Rukia ... kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Kau ..._

Ichigo menelan ludahnya.

_... masih hidup, ya 'kan?_

**...**

"_Rukia ..."_

_Rukia yang sedang berjalan di antara pepohonan rimbun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang memanggil namanya. Tak ada siapa pun. Yang ia rasakan hanya kesunyian dan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang terasa mencekam._

"_Rukia ..."_

_Suara itu lagi-lagi memanggil namanya. __Ia merasa tak asing dengan suara itu, merasa pernah mendengarnya—ah tidak. Ia tahu, itu suara ayahnya._

"Tou ... Tou-san_?" gumamnya ragu, menggumamkan dengan bibir yang bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bukankah ayahnya telah meninggal? "di mana ...?"_

_Rukia terus melangkah. Ia mendengar gemericik air yang jaraknya tak jauh lagi. Suara gemericik sungai itu semakin terdengar, dan kedua matanya melebar melihat seseorang bertelungkup di tepi sungai, dengan darah mengalir dari luka-lukanya—bercucuran hingga terbawa arus sungai._

"_Rukia ... kau ..." Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh darah. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menjangkau Rukia._

"Tou-san_ ...," bisik Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia berlari menghampiri orang di depannya yang ternyata adalah ayahnya._

"Tou-san_!" pekik Rukia. Ia memangku kepala ayahnya, mengusap rambut hitam ayahnya sehingga wajahnya dapat terlihat._

"_Rukia ... uhuk," ucap Byakuya. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. Rukia menangis, tak tega melihat kondisi ayahnya. Byakuya mengusap air mata putrinya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "kau telah banyak berubah. _Tou-san_ tak ingin kamu menyesal seperti _Tou-san_ ..."_

_Walaupun tak begitu mengerti apa yang ayahnya katakan, Rukia tersenyum, tanpa berkata sepatahpun._

"_Lihat tumpukan mayat itu?"Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mayat? Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat ia melihat betapa banyak mayat-mayat yang mengambang di atas sungai yang berwarna merah penuh darah. "_Tou-san_ tak ingin kamu mengikuti jejak _Tou-san._ Gunakanlah kemampuanmu untuk melindungi orang ... bukan untuk membunuh."_

_Air mata di sudut mata Rukia semakin berlomba untuk berjatuhan. __Dengan pelan, ia mengangguk._

"_Kau juga uhuk harus ... melindunginya."_

_Rukia mengangguk lagi, ia memegang telapak tangan Byakuya dan menempelkan ke pipinya. Sudah lama, lama sekali ia tak menyentuh tangan yang kokoh dan selalu melindunginya itu._

"_Ia jahat. Sangat jahat—uhuk. Berhati-hatilah."Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata yang Rukia tatap dalam-dalam itu menutup._

"TOU-SAAANN_!"_

"Tidaaakk!" ucap Rukia setengah memekik. Sontak ia mendudukkan diri—masih dengan mata yang terbelalak. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ini bukan di hutan ataupun di tepi sungai. Semua itu ternyata hanya ... mimpi?

Rukia menelan ludah. Ia mengingat-ingat mimpinya tadi. Terasa nyata. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya terngiang di telinganya.

_Melindungi? _Rukia beranjak dari kasur dengan perasaan tak karuan, menyingkap kain lusuh yang dijadikan gorden untuk menutupi jendela kamar kecil itu. Sudah pagi—malah bisa dikatakan hampir menjelang siang. Ia bergegas merapikan diri untuk pergi ke pasar membeli makanan—tak mungkin dan tak sudi ia makan bersama dengan dua perempuan itu.

**...**

Silawara, pasar yang terletak tak jauh dari Aoyama maupun Midoriyama. Ada sekitar empat puluh toko yang berderet dan terletak di tepi jalan saling berhadapan. Toko-toko di sana hanyalah sebuah kios-kios kecil dari dinding batu tebal dengan atap memakai jerami—walaupun begitu pasar Silawara terbilang pasar terbesar di Kerajaan Kurosaki. Tampak meja-meja di kios itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai barang dagangan.

Awal-awal ketika Rukia melangkah memasuki kios pertama Silawara, ia dapat mencium aroma lezat _losso_—adonan tepung kentang yang diparut berisi berbagai macam sayuran lalu digoreng kering—yang terbawa embusan angin. Ia menghampiri sebuah kios makanan, hendak membeli tiga potong _losso _yang berisi daging cincang dan keju dari susu kambing.

"Berapa harga _losso _ini?" tanya Rukia pada si Penjaga Toko.

"_Losso _berisi danging cincang harganya satu setengah keping perak dan _losso _berisi keju harganya dua keping perak."

"Dua _losso _daging cincang dan satu _losso _keju."

"Semuanya lima keping perak." Si Penjaga Toko memasukkan beberapa kayu bakar pada tungku api yang digunakan untuk menggoreng adonan tepung kentang berisi itu. Tangan kanan Rukia merogoh saku _hakama _hitamnya. Ia mengeluarkan kepingan-kepingan uang emas dan perak, menghitung lima keping perak.

Perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi karena memang ia belum makan dari kemarin pagi berteriak minta diisi. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis pada si Penjaga Toko yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlihat keheranan lalu ia memberikan tiga keping perak dan mengembalikan sisa uangnya ke dalam saku. Ia mengambil tiga _losso _lalu melangkahkan kakinya agak lambat seraya menggigit kulit luar _losso _yang renyah. Ia melihat-lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri toko-toko yang dilewatinya, barangkali ada barang lain yang hendak ia beli. Tentu saja uang dari penukaran batu _kashai _yang didapatnya itu bisa ia gunakan kurang lebih mencukupi kebutuhannya selama seminggu.

Terdengar olehnya percakapan antar penjual dan pembeli tentang berita Pangeran mencari pasangan di acara festival musim panas.

"Katanya Pangeran mencari calon permaisuri ketika festival berlangsung."

"Kabar itu ternyata bukan hanya kabar burung?"

"Ya! Tentu saja. Namun sayangnya gerbang Kerajaan hanya terbuka bagi kalangan menengah ke atas, atau mereka yang mendapat undangan khusus."

Ia tak peduli jika lelaki berstatus sebagai Pangeran itu hendak mencari calon istri, permaisuri atau selir sekalipun—tapi entah mengapa hatinya sedikit terasa nyeri. Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ia mengabaikan desas-desus perbincangan tentang festival pertengahan musim panas yang sepertinya menjadi topik paling menarik di kalangan pedagang dan pembeli.

Menoleh ke seberang kiri jalan, ia teringat kios di sana menjual susu kambing yang telah difermentasikan. Ia duduk di dekat para pembeli yang juga memesan makanan lain. Setelah menghabiskan _losso _yang dibelinya dan meneguk susu kambing itu hingga habis, ia mendengar derap langkah kuda dari kejauhan.

Biasanya ia tak acuh siapa yang hendak melewati jalan kecil Silawara. Namun kali ini ia tak sengaja melihat penunggang dari tiga kuda itu salah satunya pembunuh bayaran yang cukup terkenal.

_Ada apa? Siapa target yang mereka incar?_

Ia menunggangi kudanya yang beberapa menit lalu ia kaitkan tali kekangnya di ujung Silawara. Diam-diam, ia memacu kudanya untuk mengikuti ketiga orang itu dengan memerhatikan jejak-jejak kuda yang baru saja tercetak di atas tanah.

Jejak itu menghilang di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang mengarah ke sungai Aoyama. Ia mengaitkan kudanya pada sebuah pohon. Sebelum ia berjalan ke jalanan kecil yang tumbuh rumput liar pendek itu ia mengusap-usap kudanya, seolah mengisyaratkan agar kudanya itu tetap tenang tak bersuara membuat kegaduhan.

"Saya meyuruh kalian datang ke sini untuk meminta kalian membunuh seseorang. Tenang saja, kalian akan mendapat bayaran yang setimpal."

Suara itu. Entah mengapa tak asing di telinganya. Ia membuka telinga lebar-lebar, memejamkan matanya agar percakapan orang-orang itu dapat didengarnya dengan jelas.

"Festival pertengahan musim panas, kalian akan muncul memerankan Gassa. Saat tengah hari, saat Sang Pangeran hampir mengalahkan kalian para Gassa dan lonceng berdentang dan burung-burung _nahji _berterbangan, salah satu dari kalian yang menjadi Gassa terakhir harus membunuh Sang Pangeran, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya."

Tiga lelaki berkucir satu di atas itu mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan badan.

Sang Pangeran ...?

... Ichigo?

Deg

Ia cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri kudanya lalu memacu kuda itu secepat mungkin. Inikah yang dimaksud ayahnya ia harus melindunginya? Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum getir.

_Mungkinkah ... Lelaki sialan itu telah membunuh ayahnya? __Ah ya, suara itu. Tak salah lagi._

**...**

Hari perayaan festival pertengahan musim panas tiba. Pusat-pusat di wilayah Kerajaan Kurosaki menyelenggarakan festival ini dari mulai kalangan biasa hingga kalangan bangsawan memeriahkannya. Ada sebuah legenda di Kerajaan Kurosaki bahwa setiap pertengahan musim panas, banyak Gassa—makhluk sejenis laba-laba berkepala manusia yang berambut ular—menyerang Rayunga—roh penjaga Kerajaan Kurosaki yang konon berada di Gunung Akaiyama—dari Kuroyama. Karena itulah setiap warga Kerajaan Kurosaku menyelenggarakan beberapa ritual ketika pertengahan musim panas.

Ada sebuah legenda lain tentang pertengahan musim panas ini. Yaitu sebuah legenda yang ritualnya hanya dilakukan oleh Sang Pewaris Takhta setiap lima tahun sekali. Menjadi Seorang Penari. Setiap lima tahun, Gassa raksasa muncul dan hanya akan bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka yang mempunyai darah biru Amaterasu Omikami—Dewa suci yang siapa saja menatap matanya akan menjadi buta. Namun yang mengetahui maksud sebenarnya legenda ini hanya anggota kerajaan saja.

Istana Kerajaan benar-benar meriah. Banyak bangsawan-bangsawan berdatangan dan kalangan menengah hingga atas menyerahkan tiket masuknya agar bisa melihat Sang Penari yang pemberani—mereka tak tahu bahwa yang melakukan itu sebenarnya Raja atau keturunannya. Para _geisha _dan alunan alat musik ikut memeriahkan acara ini. Hingga pada satu setengah jam sebelum tengah hari, para pemuda yang berjumlah sepuluh orang menari liar mengelilingi Sang Penari dengan topeng _noh _menutupi wajahnya. Mereka memutar-mutar obor di udara sembari merapalkan mantra agar para Gassa keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu dikalahkan oleh Sang Penari.

Penonton bersorak saat tujuh orang yang memerankan Gassa memakai topeng _tengu _yang berambut menjuntai dikelabang—menyimbolkan rambut ular—muncul dan memasang kuda-kuda saat para pemuda itu berlari keluar dari area.

Sang Penari menggenggam erat tombak yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Ia menyerang satu persatu Gassa yang mana setiap Gassa membawa salah satu dari tiga senjata—_katana_, tombak, _kunai_, celurit panjang.

Ichigo mulai menyerang Gassa yang juga memakai tombak untuk menari bersamanya. Dengan secepat kilat, ujung tombaknya melesat mengarah pada leher Gassa itu. Namun yang diserang masih bisa mundur selangkah sehingga lehernya hanya tergores ujung tombak Ichigo. Sebagai pembalasan, Gassa itu mengayunkan tombaknya mengarah pada kaki Ichigo. Ichigo melompat, menghindar. Detik kemudian, ia menghujam lawannya hingga tombak yang digenggam Gassa itu terlempar dan terjatuh. Maka gugurlah satu Gassa.

Tiga Gassa masing-masing memegang _katana _menyerang Ichigo secara bersamaan. Ichigo memutar tombaknya membentuk angka delapan. Dua Gassa yang tahu gerakan itu hanya akan mengempaskan _katana _mereka melangkah mundur, sedangkan yang satunya tetap menghunuskan _katana _pada dada Ichigo.

_Trang_

_Katana_ itu terjatuh, dan gugurlah seorang Gassa. Ichigo menyeringai—tak terlihat karena ia memakai topeng—mungkin tak akan memakan waktu lama jika keadaan terus-menerus seperti ini.

Satu jam lebih telah berlalu, Ichigo—Sang Penari—telah mengalahkan lima Gasha. Ternyata dugaannya meleset. Empat Gassa terakhir jauh lebih menguasai tombak maupun _katana _yang mereka ampu. Sekarang tersisa dua Gassa lagi—satu memakai tombak satu memakai _katana. _Saat tombak Ichigo berhasil menjatuhkan _katana_ Gassa itu, penonton semakin bersorak menyemangati.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan—jarak yang terpaut di antara merea sekitar dua meter—menatap lawan dengan tatapan tajam. Gassa itu dan Ichigo mulai menyerang dalam waktu bersamaan. Suara desingan ujung tombak yang saling beradu terdengar cukup nyaring karena para penonton begitu serius menonton Gassa terakhir itu.

Ketika keduanya hanya berdiri untuk mengatur napas, lonceng Istana berdentang. Burung-burung _nahji _yang bermigrasi berterbangan di atas kepala, saat itulah, Sang Gassa membalik tombaknya dan—

—_trang_

_Duk_

Tombak Gassa itu terjatuh. Bukan. Ichigo masih terdiam. Yang telah menangkis tombak itu adalah seseorang ber-_hakama_ putih yang juga memakai topeng _tengu _seperti yang dipakai ketujuh orang itu. Selain menjatuhkannya, ia juga menekan titik vital di sebelah dadanya sehingga pinsan saat itu juga. Gassa yang baru muncul itu menyeringai, ia datang tepat waktu. Ia tahu gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan ketika Gassa membalik tombaknya—membunuh Ichigo tanpa menyebabkan luka goresan sedikitpun.

"Akulah yang seharusnya kaulawan," katanya dengan suara berat—terdengar seperti suara laki-laki. Namun perawakannya yang mungil itu meragukan bahwa dia seorang laki-laki. Ia mengarahkan tombaknya pada Ichigo, menantang.

Ichigo yang merasa kenal dengan perawakan seseorang di hadapannya tak mau ambil pusing. Ia mulai menyerang dengan menghujamkan tombaknya sembari melompat. Gassa itu menghalau serangan Ichigo. Karena empasannya yang kuat ia merasakan tangannya tersengat.

_Ia tak main-main rupanya,_ pikir Gassa itu. _Sudah lama sekali ya kita tak beradu tombak. _Ia tersenyum di balik topengnya.

Adu tombak mengeluarkan banyak desingan. Mereka lawan yang seimbang. Mereka berhenti sejenak, mengatur napas yang begitu memburu. Tarian tombak yang indah kembali mengalun, seakan mereka menikmati detik-detik ketika tombak itu saling menyerang dan menangkis.

Ichigo menatap Gass itu dengan tatapan heran. Sungguh, ini seperti _deja vu_. Ia merasa pernah bertarung dengan seseorang seperti sekarang ini entah kapan di masa lalunya.

Ketika Gassa itu mengayunkan tombaknya pada leher Ichigo, lelaki itu hanya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, ia membiarkan seperti itu agar keseimbangan tubuhnya tak goyah. Tak lama kemudian, ia membalas serangan Gassa itu dan ujung tombaknya melesat ke topeng Gassa itu.

_Trak_

Topeng _tengu _yang dipakainya retak, memperlihatkan pipi dan sebagian bibirnya. Ichigo melebarkan matanya. Bibir itu jelas-jelas bibir seorang gadis. Mengetahui Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Gassa itu mengayunkan tombaknya hanya sebagai gertakan semata. Refleks, Ichigo menangkis serangan Gassa itu sehingga tombaknya berdesing menyentuh lantai batu.

Gemuruh penonton yang menyaksikan kemenangan Ichigo tak disia-siakan Gassa itu untuk melarikan diri. Ia menghilang seiring dengan dilanjutkan kembali acara festival selanjutnya.

_Rukia ... _Ichigo tersenyum miris. Ia sempat mengambil serpihan topeng yang dipakai Gassa itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

**...**

"Yang Mulia, apa Anda yakin dengan keputusan Anda?" Ichigo hanya membalas Penasihat Kerajaan—Renji Abarai—dengan sebuah anggukan. "Apakah tidak akan membahayakan Kerajaan jika menjadikan pemilik serpihan topeng ini menjadi pendamping hidup Anda?" lanjut pria bersurai merah itu.

"Tidak." Ichigo menjawab dengan mantap. Ia begitu mengenal gadis itu sejak kecil hingga gadis itu berusia lima belas tahun. Bukankah selama empat tahun seseorang tak akan mengalami banyak sekali perubahan? Ah, walaupun gadis itu telah berubah, ia yakin sifat dasarnya tak pernah berubah.

Renji menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan ragu. "Tapi Yang Mulia... bagaimana jika ia bukan seorang _kanojo_?"

_Tak mungkin. Aku yakin itu pasti dia_.

Ichigo berdecak, mulai kesal. "Ini perintah. Carikan daftar tempat tinggal gadis yang memiliki sebuah topeng di rumahnya."

Setelah pelayan Istana itu memohon diri, Ichigo memanggil Ishida Uryuu—Pengawal Kerajaan yang dipercayanya untuk menyelidiki sesuatu atau bisa dikatakan Penyelidik Rahasia—memberinya beberapa perintah.

"Selidiki pamanku, catat tindakan-tindakannya yang mencurigakan semenjak ayah meninggal."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

**...**

Matahari tekah tergelincir lebih dari atas kepala. Waktu yang kebanyakan dipakai orang-orang untuk mengistirahatkan diri karena di luar cahaya matahari terasa menyengat di pertengahan musim panas ini.

Rukia yang sedang berada di kamarnya berdecak kesal saat mendengar teriakan perempuan tak jauh darinya.

"KAA-SAAAAANNN! LIHAT BAJUKUUUU! BAJU KESUKAANKUUUU!"

"_Kuso gaki! _Di mana kau?!"

Ah, kejadian seperti ini. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—

—_brak_

Pintu di dobrak secara paksa, menampakkan ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya melenggang masuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menghampiri Rukia yang acuh tak acuh dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Kau berniat merusak bajunya hah?!" Wanita itu merenta-renta Rukia dengan tangan kiri bertengger di pinggang dan tangan kanan menjambak rambut Rukia.

"Ohh apa kau iri aku memili pakaian yang bagus, hm? Dasar perempuan busuk." Inoue yang juga berkacak pinggang ikut memaki-maki gadis yang menahan amarah itu.

Rukia berdecak pelan.

"Dan oh! Kerja apa kamu sejak pagi?! Selesaikan cucian piring! Sapu lantai hingga bersih! Perempuan berdebu dan kotor sepertimu seharusnya tahu diri!" Seakan tak peduli dengan ucapan ibu tirinya, Rukia memalingkan muka.

_Plak_

Wanita itu menggeram penuh amarah. Ia memelototi Rukia yang balas menatap tak kalah tajamnya. Cukup. Ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

_Plak_

Rukia mengembalikan tamparan yang didapatnya bebrapa detik lalu dengan tenaga lebih kuat. Wanita itu semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang menjambak rambut Rukia. Tangan kanan yang hendak menampar kembali Rukia kini mengambang di udara karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Suara ketukan pintu itu lagi.

"Orihime, lihatlah siapa tamu itu," titahnya pada Inoue. Ia mematri seulas senyum puas melihat Rukia disiksa oleh ibunya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan pengap ini untuk melihat siapa tamu itu.

"Dua orang pria. Tebak siapa mereka? Sepertinya dari Kerajaan!" Wanita itu melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam rambut Rukia. Matanya yang tadi tersulut emosi kini berubah menjadi kilatan penuh harapan. "dan aneh sekali. Salah satunya membawa pecahan entah apa di sebuah nampan."

Seketika ia tersenyum picik, lalu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Kau. Jangan berani keluar dari sini!" Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia dengan bola mata memelototi Rukia.

Lagi-lagi Rukia berdecak. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat melihat dua perempuan itu membanting pintu dan tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan matanya.

**...**

"Kami utusan Yang Mulia," ucap salah satu pengawal kerajaan. Dua pengawal kerajaan itu membungkuk, membuat wanita yang membukakan pintu gelagapan namun ikut membungkuk sebagai tanda kehormatan.

"Uh-oh, masuklah. Tunggu sebentar." Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana itu dan mendudukkan diri di atas kursi kayu tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Wanita itu menemui anaknya sembari membawa sebuah topeng berumbai-umbai yang sudah tak sempurna lagi—retak di bagian bibir hingga sebagian pipi kanan. Inoue yang melihat benda asing yang dibawa ibunya mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Orihime, Ibu mendengar desas-desus bahwa utusan Pangeran mendatangi rumah para gadis untuk mencari gadis yang memiliki topeng yang sesuai dengan pecahan yang dibawanya. Kau bersiap-siaplah. Ketika _Kaa-san _memanggilmu, kau datang dengan membawa topeng ini."

"Baiklah~" Gadis itu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Bayangan ia menikah dengan Sang Pangeran menari-nari di pelupuk matanya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ibunya telah pergi kembali menemui tamu istimewa itu.

"Kami dua hari terakhir ini mencari gadis yang memiliki topeng yang sesuai dengan pecahan ini," papar salah satu utusan Sang Pangeran. Utusan yang satunya lagi mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan.

Wanita itu pura-pura terkejut melihat retakan topeng itu. Ia menggumamkan 'ah', seakan teringat sesuatu. "Oh! Tunggu sebentar. Saya sepertinya tahu topeng itu ..." Ia menggantung perkataannya sesaat, tak lama kemudian ia memanggil anaknya. "Orihime sayaang~ kemarilah."

Utusan yang sedari tadi tak membuka suara itu mengerutkan dahi.

_Orihime?_

**...**

Rukia masih mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergemeletuk. Sungguh keterlaluan dua perempuan keparat itu. Napasnya memburu, namun perlahan ia menenangkan kembali dirinya dan secara teratur deru napasnya kembali normal. Ia mengempaskan diri secara asal ke atas tumpukan jerami yang ia jadikan alas tidur.

Matanya terpejam, berbagai hal berseliweran di pikirannya. Tentang kejadian ayahnya yang ditangkap pengawal-pengawal kerajaan karena dituduh meracuni Yang Mulia. Tentang masa lalu ayahnya yang pernah ibunya ceritakan sebelum mereka menikah dan punya anak. Tentang dirinya dan Ichigo. Ya, Sang Pangeran itu.

_Ichigo ... _Seberkas rasa nyeri menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Ia tersenyum kecut. _Biarlah Ichigo berbahagia dengan Orihime, perempuan keparat itu. Aku harus memulai hidup baru..._

Rukia teringat, ia memang sengaja membuang topeng _tengu _itu secara asal yang ia sendiri tak ingat tepatnya di mana. Itu tak penting. Walaupun entah mengapa hati kecilnya berbisik tak terima. Tiba-tiba seulas kalimat terakhir yang dipikirkannya menghantui pikirannya. Ah, ia tahu.

_Ya, hidup baru ..._

Ia harus berubah. Ia tak ingin terkungkung di dalam suatu rumah dengan dua perempuan itu. Ia ingin bebas. Meninggalkan semua yang telah ia kerjakan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Ia bukan anak remaja lagi, umurnya satu tahun ke depan sudah terbilang dewasa.

Ia melukiskan senyum ambigu. Perlahan ia renungkan baik-baik perkataan ayahnya di mimpinya. Menjadi seorang pembunuh dan pencuri hanya akan menambah beban hidupnya, ya 'kan? Bukankah secara tak langsung ayahnya ingin ia kembali ceria seperti dulu dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bukan menjadi seorang pembunuh?

_Ah, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan_.

Rukia bangkit, ia mengikatkan _katana_ pada _obi _yang melingkar di pinggangnya kuat-kuat. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela ruangan itu. Jendela yang dibingkai oleh kusen kayu itu kira-kira tingginya hanya setengah meter—itupun hanya disekat oleh kayu yang dipasang memanjang secara diagonal membentuk tanda silang. Ia meraba kayu yang membentuk tanda silang itu. Detik kemudian ia memusatkan tenaganya pada telapak tangannya dan—

—_brak_

Jendela kamar sempit itu rusak seketika. Dengan cepat, ia melompat ke luar jendela. Salah satu bibirnya terangkat ke atas, tersenyum puas.

**...**

Walaupun gadis bersurai coklat panjang di hadapannya mempunyai topeng _tengu _yang retak di bagian pipinya, Ichigo ragu. Ia mempunyai firasat bukan gadis itu yang beberapa hari lalu melakukan tarian tombak dengannya. Ichigo yakin itu pasti _dia_.

"Ehem." Pengawalnya berdehem, mengisyaratkan pada Ichigo untuk mengambil keputusan. Inoue dan ibunya tersenyum manis—entah bagaimana Ichigo malah tak suka dengan senyum dibuat-buat dan penuh kepalsuan itu.

"Saya belum bisa memutuskan. Yang Mulia-lah yang memutuskan," tuturnya, menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya. Ia berdehem kecil, melanjutkan ucapannya, "mungkin beberapa har—"

—_brak_

Suara benda patah cukup nyaring menghentikan perkataannya. Ichigo bergeming, terpaku di tempat. Hingga akhirnya ia memberikan topeng _tengu _yang ada di tangannya pada pengawalnya lalu membungkukkan badannya dan segera berlari ke luar.

Sekilas ia mendapati seseorang menunggangi kuda menembus rumpun bambu yang ada di samping rumah—rumpun bambu itu merupakan jalan memotong ke perbatasan Aoyama dan Midoriyama. Derap langkah kuda masih dapat terdengar olehnya. Menit kemudian, ia memacu kuda putihnya, melesat mengejar orang itu.

_Rukia ... kaukah itu?_

**...**

Bambu-bambu menjulur tinggi sepanjang Rukia memacu kudanya. Kebebasan di depan mata. Ia pikir, ia bisa hidup sendiri di mana saja, bahkan sepertinya asyik jika ia mengelana ke berbagai kerajaan. Tentang caranya mencari penghasilan ia sudah memikirkannya. Ia tak akan menjadi seorang pembunuh yang mengambil harta mereka lagi. Justru sebaliknya. Ia bisa menggunakan kemampuannya dalam menguasai tombak maupun _katana _untuk menawarkan jasa melindungi seseorang.

Rukia tersenyum tulus. Dengan begini, ia tak lagi menumpuk mayat selama hidupnya. Ia bisa sedikit merasa tenang—walaupun melindungi seseorang lebih beresiko dan berhadapan dengan banyak pembunuh daripada ia sendiri yang menjadi pembunuh.

Rupanya lamunan itu tanpa disadarinya memperlampat pacuan kuda yang ia tunggangi. Mendengar derap langkah kuda di belakangnya seakan mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

_Siapa itu? Mungkinkah ia mengejarku?_

Menghindari kemungkinan terburuk bahwa penunggang kuda di belakangnya memang bermaksud menyelakainya atau apapun itu, ia menepuk agak keras kudanya, membuat kuda itu berlari lebih cepat.

"Rukiaaa." Ia dapat mendengar orang itu berteriak memanggil namanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

_Tak mungkin itu Ichigo. Ya 'kan? _

Gadis itu memutar kepala, penunggang kuda itu semakin terlihat. Dan ... tak salah lagi. Itu adalah Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya terpaut beberapa meter di jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon bambu.

"Jangan mengikutiku, brengsek." Tiga buah _kunai _ia layangkan bersamaan dengan perkataannya itu. Ichigo yang keheranan mendengar Rukia mengatakan kata brengsek tak menyadari _kunai-kunai _itu mengarah padanya.

Sejak kapan Rukia mengeluarkan kata-kata semacam brengsek? Sejak kapan iris lavender itu meredup? Sejak kapan tatapan gadis itu begitu penuh kepedihan?

Suara ringkihan kuda yang kesakitan menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunan keheranannya. Ia melompat dari kuda dengan sigap sehingga tak sampai tergguling di lantai. Kuda yang ditungganginya telah pergi mangarah ke Aoyama. Tersadar dari apa yang terjadi saat ini, ia melayangkan _kunai _yang menancap di tanah pada Rukia dan _kunai _itu sukses menancap di kaki belakang kuda Rukia.

Rukia yang tak mengetahui sama sekali tindakan Ichigo yang melemparkan kembali _kunai_ miliknya tersentak dan tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia terjungkal, tubuh mungilnya terempas ke tanah dengan kedua sikut miliknya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit menjalar dari tulang belakang sampai ke tulang ekornya.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Ichigo berlari menghampiri Rukia. "Rukia ..."

Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, hendak membantu gadis itu bangkit, namun Rukia lebih cepat mendudukkan diri dan menepis uluran tangan lelaki di hadapannya.

"... kau begitu berubah," gumam Ichigo. Rukia mendecih, tak suka dengan gumamam Ichigo barusan. Tahu apa dia tentangnya setelah bertahun-tahun bahkan tak pernah bersinggungan dengannya?

"Apa urusanmu, hah?! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" Rukia mencoba berdiri. Rasa sakit yang belum sepenuhnya hilang karena terjatuh dari kuda tadi membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

_Rukia ... apa yang telah terjadi padamu selama empat tahun terakhir?_

Ichigo yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya menatap Rukia dengan perasaan tak menentu. "Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan belas kasihan seperti itu. Benar-benar memuakkan." Gadis itu lagi-lagi mendecih, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mundur seiring dengan Ichigo yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ssstt ... tenanglah Rukia."

"Diaamm!" Rukia memekik. Ia mengeluarkan _katana _dan mengacung-acungkannya ke wajah Ichigo—agar lelaki itu tetap menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana hidupku setelah dieksekusi dari Istana! _Tou-san_ menerima hukuman yang seharusnya bukan untuknya! Selama setahun, kami tinggal di Kiyama tanpa memiliki apa-apa. Apa yang selanjutnya _Tou-san_ lakukan? Menjadi pembunuh bayaran! Dia kembali pada dirinya yang dulu sebelum menjadi Tabib Istana, sebelum mengenal _Kaa-san_." Napas Rukia memburu. Tangannya yang masih mengarahkan _katana_-nya pada Ichigo gemetaran. "Setelah mendapat uang lebih dari cukup, kami pindah ke Aoyama dan membangun rumah di sana. Tapi ... haha. Hahahaha." Rukia tertawa pilu. "_Tou-san_ menikah lagi! Menikah dengan perempuan segigala berbulu domba. Membawa anaknya yang tak beda jauh darinya. Ia meracuni _Tou-san_! Dan ... _Tou-san_ meninggal."

Ichigo tetap bergeming. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka kehidupan gadis yang dulunya ceria ini begitu memilukan. Ia terlihat kuat, namun pada kenyataannya, ia begitu rapuh.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kehidupanku selanjutnya? Bagaikan neraka! Mereka menguasai rumah, memerintah-merintah, mencaci-maki, mengancam, bahkan menyuruhku mencari uang! Aku harus mencari uang dari mana? Aku hanya seorang gadis yang masih berusia lima belas tahun! Bocah ingusan yang tak memiliki tempat berlindung selain di rumah sendiri. Aku ingin membunuh mereka, tapi aku bisa apa? Mereka terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya. Dan ... yang bisa kulakukan menjalani hidup bersama mereka." Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Sebelum air mata itu jatuh melewati bibirnya, Rukia mengusap air matanya. "apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku mengikuti jejak _T__ou-san_—ah bukan. Aku hanya mencuri harta-harta yang sepantasnya tak mereka ambil dan mengganti penderitaan rakyat jelata dengan membunuhi mereka. Hidup yang mengesankan, bukan?"

Ironi.

Dada Ichigo terasa begitu sesak, menyakitkan. Cukup. Ia tak seharusnya merasakan penderitaan-penderitaan itu lagi.

Rukia kini tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar sampai-sampai _katana _yang digenggamnya terjatuh. Ichigo membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat.

_Menangislah ... keluarkan semua beban hidupmu ..._

Isakan tangis dapat Ichigo dengar dengan jelas. Pakaiannya basah karena tangis Rukia. Di sela-sela tangisnya, gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau saja aku tak memimpikan _Tou-san_, mungkin siklus hidupku akan terus bergulir seperti itu. Namun _Tou-san_ memintaku untuk melindungi, bukan membunuh." Jeda sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang. "jadi ... biarkan aku pergi Ichigo. Biarkan aku menebus nyawa-nyawa yang telah aku renggut dengan melindungi nyawa-nyawa lain."

Bukannya menuruti permintaan Rukia, Ichigo malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Tidak ... aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi ..."

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo." Rukia memberontak. Ia memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. "aku bilang lepaskan!"

Ichigo mengembuskan helaan napas panjang.

"Tak akan." Pukulan Rukia semakin melemah. Ia biarkan dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan Ichigo. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Rukia ... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

_Tenanglah, Rukia. Aku akan membalas orang yang telah membuat Tou-san-mu dieksekusi ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua tahun kemudian** **...**

Gin Ichimaru—paman Ichigo—yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Pasukan Pertahanan Kerajaan—beberapa bulan lalu dieksekusi dan terancam hukuman mati akibat perbuatan-perbuatannya yang mencoba membunuh Sang Pangeran. Kasus Yang Mulia Isshin yang meninggal karena sakit pun diselidik ulang karena begitu meragukan—bahkan Tabib Istana Byakuya dieksekusi hanya karena adanya tuduhan pemberian racun dalam obat yang ia racik. Ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya? Mereka juga dieksekusi ke Kiyama.

Sementara itu suasana Istana hari ini begitu ramai. Para _geisha _dan alunan musik ikut menyemarakkan hari penting ini, pernikahan Sang Pangeran Kerajaan Kurosaki. Iring-iringan di luar belum mencapai puncak karena kedua calon mempelai sedang bersiap-siap dirias dengan pakaian khas untuk melakukan tradisi turun-temurun di kalangan kerajaan.

"Hei Ichigo, pakaian ini ribet sekali sih?!" Rukia berdecak sebal. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa mengangkat beban berton-ton. Untuk apa memakai emas-perak-perhiasan-apalah-ini? Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ichigo yang sudah selesai dirias—sebenarnya mempelai pria belum boleh melihat mempelai wanita namun ia bersikukuh ingin menemui calon permaisurinya terlebih dahulu—terkekeh pelan. "Hanya sehari ini saja kok. Untuk hari yang spesiaaal."

"Huh bukannya tetap saja pakaian sehari-hari kerajaan itu merepotkan ya?" Terbayang olehnya anggota kerajaan memakai _kimono_ sehari-hari yang biasa dipakai. _Kimono _yang biasa dipakai wanita bangsawan ataupun anggota kerajaan menggunakan banyak lapisan berwarna-warni, bahkan bisa sampai tiga puluh lapis. _Kimono _yang sekarang dipakai olehnya pun penuh sulaman halus dengan lengan panjang menjuntai, latar belakang _kimono _yang dipakai sutera berat diberi _obi _biru. Bunga-bunga dan burung putih menghiasi engan dan rok berlapis yang dipakainya.

Raut wajah Rukia menggambarkan ekspresi ngeri, membayangkan dirinya yang tak bisa bergerak bebas karena _kimono _menjuntai panjang nan amat berat—lebih berat dari _kimono _yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih cantik, Rukia," ucap Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya, mengedipkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya.

Sontak, Rukia menutup wajahnya yang terasa memanas. "A-apa? Sudahlah! Kau jangan menggodaku Ichigo." Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa risih dengan perias istana yang belum juga selesai menata rambut pendeknya. Mau tak mau, dua Perias Istana itu membungkukkan badan, memohon diri dan keluar ruangan untuk sementara—mereka meluangkan waktu beberapa menit untuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Wajahmu memerah. Uhh lucunyaa~"

"_Urusai._"

Ichigo terkekeh geli, Rukia mengeluarkan gerutuan amat pelan sehingga terdengar seperti berkomat-kamit. Gadis itu tak berani menatap iris Ichigo. Ia memandang ke segala arah asalkan itu bukan iris lelaki di hadapannya.

"Rukia ..." Rukia menoleh, mendapati ekspresi Ichigo yang mendadak berubah serius. Dia kenapa?

"Hm?"

Ichigo meraih lengan Rukia, ia berjongkok dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuannya di hadapan Rukia. Detik kemudian, ia mencium punggung tangan gadis di depannya itu, lalu menyematkan sebuah benda melingkar ke jari manisnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Rukia menautkan alisnya, heran. "Dasar aneh. Hari ini kita menikah Ichi—eh? Dari mana kaudapat cincin ini?" Rukia mengangkat tangannya, mengamati sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari untaian batang bunga edelweis dengan sebuah bunga putih mungil terletak di tengah-tengah.

"Cincin rangkaianku sendiri. Masih ingat dulu kau membuat cincin yang tak lebih bagus dari cincin buatanku, hm?"

Ichigo menyeringai jahil. Rukia yang tak suka mendengar perkataan—yang terdengar seperti ejekan itu—dan melihat ekspresi sepeti itu mengepalkan mengangkatnya untuk—

_Bletak_

"Aw!"

—memukul kepala lelaki di hadapannya.

"Dulu aku masih kecil. Pantas saja kalau buatanku jelek," papar Rukia. Lelaki bersurai jingga itu masih mengusap-usap pipinya, menatap Rukia dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, mengapa-kau-menamparku? Rukia yang melihat tatapan Ichigo itu mengembungkan bibirnya, ia tampak begitu lucu. Iris lavender bersibobrok dengan iris _hazel _Ichigo.

"Tapi aku akan memberimu cincin yang lebih bagus lagi."

Rukia sedikit terkejut mendengar rentetan kata itu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas dulu Ichigo pernah mengucapkannya. Ia tersenyum, menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Cincin seperti apa?"

"Cincin yang tak ada duanya di seluruh Kerajaan ini."

"Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Hari ini ...,"

Mereka terkekeh geli. Kebahagian membuncah dalam diri mereka. Ya, kebahagian yang tak pernah mereka sangka dapat tercapai di kemudian hari ...

—**FIN**

* * *

**_A/N :_**

**_Yang Mulia = Kurosaki Isshin_****_. Kecuali para pengawal/anggota kerajaan memanggil Ichi dgn panggilan Yang Mulia._**

**_Wilayah Kerajaan Kurosaki berbentuk oval tak beraturan, terbagi 5; Akaiyama, Kiyama, Midoriyama, Aoyama dan Kuroyama._**

**_Akaiyama : wilayah paling kecil, wilayah yang membatasi Kerajaan Kurosaki dengan Kerajaan lainnya. Pada umumnya jarang ditempati oleh warga, hutan-hutan membentang luas_**

**_Kiyama : ditempati oleh penduduk kelas bawah, yang ekonominya kurang berkecukupan. _****_Orang-orang yang terkena hukuman eksekusi dibuang di sini tanpa diberikan harta sepeserpun._**

**_Aoyama : ditempati oleh penduduk ekonomi kelas menengah dan beberapa kelas atas. Wilayah paling luas. Pasar Silawara terletak di sini namun cukup dekat juga dengan Midoriyama._**

**_Midoriyama : pertengahan antara Aoyama dan Kiyama, berbagai kelas bercampur di wilayah ini—rata-rata penduduk kelas menengah dan atas. _****_Wilayah terkecil kedua setelah Akaiyama._**

**_Kuroyama : pusat kerajaan dimana para bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan tinggal—Istana Kurosaki berada di tengah-tengah Kuroyama._**

* * *

**Selesaaaaii~ xD**

**Untunglah deadline-nya diundur, jadi saya masih sempet buat bikin. Tadinya sih mau bikin Sleeping Beaty atau Beauty and The Beast yg fluffy fluffy gituu *secara saya lebih suka bikin epep so suit nan ringan-ringan XD*. Tapi gajadi. Berhubung saya mikir gini, "Gimana ya kalo misalkan cerita Cinderella ketika zaman dulu di Jepang? Gimana kalo misalkan Rukia-nya yandere?" dan tadaaa! Jadilah FF ini haha XD #curcol #oranganehdia**

**Btw, maaf kalo banyak typo soalnya gasempet dicek ulang. Ugh, soalnya ini ff oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, makin males baca ulang deh saya xD #wat #kicked**

**Last, gimme review please~ :D**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
